Prelude to our life
by orion's shining star
Summary: Millions of different people walk this Earth. Who would've guessed that colliding with a world you thought was unmoral and sinful changes your life forever. Shelby/April pairing, Faberry mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first glee fic. Note that English is not my first language and at the time being I don't have beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you don't like to read fics with grammar mistakes my advice is to skip this one. This story is AU- Shelby was always a part of Rachel's life and April Rhodes was never presented to Glee before this fic. Main parings: Faberry, Shelby/April, mentions of Britanna

I do hope you'll enjoy the story.

* * *

Shelby remembers how easy everything was before. She was a Broadway star, Leroy was a partner in law firm, Hiram was a Head of cardiology in hospital and their little princess was truly a princess. Whit her mothers voice and unbelievable power to grasp audiences attention- she was a raising star and everybody knew it. But not every story ends up as it had start. Somehow everything fell apart in few weeks- the accident, broken hearts, the moving to Ohio, new jobs, obviously not being a ''normal'' family. Her musing was stopped as she heard so called 'connection doors' being slammed shut. She looked up from book she was supposed to read to find her daughter standing a feet away with tears running down her cheeks. Shelby knew what happened so she stood up and hurried to hug tightly her daughter.

''Everything will be alright sweety.'' said Shelby as she hold Rachel

''It won't! I hate it! I'm only second year and I have two more years to go with those idiots!''

''I know love, I know you do. What's with Glee club? I'm sure they're on your side.''

''Mom, half of Glee are cheerleaders and jocks who make my life miserable. The rest of club are just losers like me.'' Rachel sobbed ''Stuck up losers too!''

''Honey, do you have anyone to talk to at all?'' Shelby asked

''Tina. She's in Glee and we usually sit next each other. She's not a cheerleader or stuck up like Mercedes and Kurt.''

''Well there you go, my little star. You're not alone, you're outnumbered maybe, but not alone. Tina is the girl who looks like a vampire, right?''

''Mom!'' Rachel smiled through her tears

''Aaaaa, there it is- that beautiful smile of yours. I knew I can still manage to lure one out.''Shelby laughed ''Let's make you a hot coco.'' she added and wiped Rachel's tears away

''I love you mom. Thank you for everything.'' Rachel said kissing her mom's cheek

''Here you go my little star'' said Shelby giving Rachel hot cup of coco

''Thanks mom.'' said Rachel with small smile

''Rach...'' started Shelby

''It's okay. I'd just like to know that I can be loved from someone else other than my family.'' Rachel sighed ''But enough of that. I believe Funny girl is in order.'' Rachel got up and walked to dvd player. Shelby sighed- even she had grew tired of the movie, but when it's for your only child you keep quiet and take it.

* * *

''Maybe we should just tell her. I know it's a touchy subject for all of us, but...''Shelby started

''I don't see why we should tell her the whole story.'' Hiram interrupted

''Because she's miserably.'' Leroy said

''She already knows we lived in New York.'' Hiram said

''She thinks we lived in suburbs of New York, not Manhattan.'' Shelby said

''Fine. Are you ready to tell her everything? And I do mean everything. I know I'm not ready to talk about the accident, but are you Shelby ready to say you were a Broadway star who gotten her heart broken?'' asked Hiram and than looked to his husband and added ''Are you ready to admit you were covering us in lie all these years?''

Seeing look on Shelby's and Leroy's face he said ''That's what I thought. I don't want my daughter to be miserable, but we can not talk about something with her when we obviously aren't clear with it ourselves.'' with that Hiram got up and went upstairs

''I can not believe it's been 11 years and it still hunts us.'' Leroy said

''It was the most difficult time for our family. It left us drained- emotionally and financially.'' shrugged Shelby

''You have never gotten over her, have you?'' Leroy asked

''Never.'' simply said Shelby before changing the subject ''Do you think it's our fault that Rachel has this kind of life?''

''She is loved and she's going through the hardest part of her life at the moment. She'll be okay and besides she was too young to understand.''

''She's not a kid anymore.''

''I know and we'll have to tell her everything.''

''I know, she won't speak to us for days.'' Shelby said

''Oh I know.'' Leroy chuckled ''Have you told her you're going to work in her school?''

''Not yet.''

''Well I guess you're the first she won't talk to.'' he smiled and earn himself a smack on the shoulder

* * *

''Hey sweety.'' Shelby greeted Rachel in the morning

''Good morning mom.'' said Rachel smiling

''Honey, I need to tell you something.'' Shelby said

''What is it?''

''I'm coming to work in your school as a chemistry teacher and a co-director of Glee.'' Shelby said

''Oh. I mean that's great, just don't let anyone know your my mom.'' said Rachel

''You're already afraid of her embarrassing you?'' laughed Hiram from doorway

''What? No!'' Rachel said

''Rach, sweety it's okay. I'd be embarrassed too if my mom would come to teach in my school.'' said Shelby

''I agree.'' Leroy said coming in the kitchen and kissing Rachel on the head

''That's not what I meant to say. I don't want others to say I only get the solos because of my mom.''

''Sure that's why.'' Hiram winked

''Honestly dad!'' Rachel said

* * *

''Listen here treasure trail.'' Quin Fabray said ''I don't want you near my boyfriend.''

''Quinn, we have to sing a song together. That's it, don't worry- I care for your boyfriend as much as you do. And that is zero percent.''

''You little...'' Quinn started

''You know it's true and now I have a class to go to.'' Rachel said as she walked away feeling Quinn's ice glare as a knife on back of her head.

Rachel has never showed her weak side in school. Everyone, except her parents and Tina, knew her as optimistic blabbermouth. After changing her clothes due to blue slushy that was thrown at her, Rachel made her way to Glee.

''Hello, Tina.'' Rachel said sitting next to her

''Hey Rach. How are you today?'' smiled Tina

''Good and you?''

''Excelent actually. I had chemistry this morning'' said Tina and then lowered her voice ''and imagine my surprise when I saw your mom at the teacher desk.''

''I know, I'm sorry I haven't told you. I found out this morning myself. Tina, is it possible that we...'' Rachel started

''Keep it quiet?'' Tina smiled and at Rachel's nod she added ''Not a problem.''

''Guys, guys settle down.'' Mr. Shue said as he walked in classroom and when the room went quiet he continued ''Today we got ourselves new co-director of Glee. Some of you met her today, please welcome professor Corcoran. She'll be your chemistry teacher and a voice trainer.''

Shelby walked in the room and smiled ''Good day everyone''

''You'll have interesting year.'' Tina whispered in Rachel's ear

* * *

So the question is: should I continue this story? Did you like introduction to this story?


	2. Meeting with the past

_So I am continuing this story because of your subscribcion and reviews. I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

Two months flew by for both Rachel and Shelby. Rachel found her mother having around being great, she felt secure for no obvious reason since no one knew Shelby was her mother. Everybody in school loved their new chemistry teacher and Glee kids loved her as a voice trainer- she was smart, fair and you weren't allowed to mess with her or Glee kids. The era of throwing Glee kids in the dumpster or slushiing them every day was over. Even Sue respected her in her own way, but that was probably because she was afraid of Shelby. Shelby walked in Sue's office the first day of school and set ground rules on which they both agreed. Thanks to her mother Rachel was going home with little more ease, yes they still called her names and insulting her, but she could finally wear normal clothes in school. Knee socks, skirts and silly shirts were replaced by fitting jeans, shirts and snickers or with much better looking skirts. She still had her slushie kit in her locker, but she didn't need it anymore.

Shelby enjoyed working with kids on chemistry and especially with Glee kids on rehearsals. But what made her day was coming home to see her daughter who hadn't cried in two months. That was secretly Shelby's intention- by protecting Glee kids, she protected her daughter. William on other hand wasn't something she enjoyed that much, he was nice man, recently divorced and a perfect gentlemen who was courting her for last two months. Part of her brain was telling her that she should go out with him and other part was telling her that he'll not even get close to Her.

It was a cold Monday morning when Shelby made her way to the school. She really loved snow and Christmas but since it was November there was no snow or Christmas in sight and she hated only cold. Well that was a lie...

_Flashback_

_''Would you please kindly give that back?'' Shelby asked_

_''Give what back?'' the petite blond ask_

_''My book. I was reading that.''_

_''I think you can survive without this book.'' said blond with smile_

_''Probably, but I do want to stay warm and cosy on this couch, drinking my tea and reading my book, thank you very much.'' said Shelby _

_''But sweety pie, you can be warm and cosy somewhere else. I actually know of a place for you- it's much more hotter than this couch, you can taste so much better things and you can definitely do so much more with your hands than only holding a book.'' blond said and kissed Shelby passionately before she dropped book on Shelby's lap and went in direction of a bedroom swaying her hips seductively. Shelby jumped of the couch and catch up with the blond in matter of seconds. _

Shelby shook her head and cleared it from thoughts of certain blond. She walked in teachers room and just when she put away her stuff and poured herself a cup of tea Will walked in.

''Good morning Shelby.'' he greeted

''Good morning William. How are you this morning?'' she asked politely

''I'm fine, thank you. You?''

''I'm great.'' she smiled

''So anything good happened over the weekend?''

''I had wonderful weekend. I spent it in Carmel on dance competition.''

''You dance?''

''Oh no. I haven't dance in quite some time. But my daughter loves to dance...'' Shelby stopped in the middle of sentence realising what she said

''You have a daughter?'' Will asked shocked

''Yes, I do.''

''I didn't know you're married.'' William said disappointed

''Oh, I'm not. It's rather a long story I would rather not talk about. You know, personal stories aren't for work.''

''Well then you should really allow me to become more then a work colleague so we could talk about stuff like this.'' Will smiled

Thankfully Figgings walked in room and saved Shelby

''Oh good, you're both here. I want you to come with me to my office.'' Will and Shelby both followed him to his office

''Please be seated.'' said Figgings gesturing on two seats in front of his desk. After they were both settled he started

''First of all I want to tell you that you're doing amazing job in Glee. Also, I asked a friend of mine for evaluation of your work. He said you two were amazing and that Glee is real competition this year. So I spoke to our mayor and city council and they've approved generous amount of money for your success. You see, McKinley haven't had a good football or basketball team in years. So Glee club is our new shining star. Of course I do not expect that Glee kids will be popular or anything, but still.. It'll make your jobs much more easier now that you have expectations to fulfil. That is why you're getting a new member of Glee team. She'll be arriving on Glee's rehearsal this afternoon, be nice to her and make our new coach feel welcome. After all she's a Broadway star and you need to show her respect.'' finished Figgings

''Whoa, new coach? What will I do then?'' asked Shelby

''A Broadway star?'' asked Will

''Ahh, yes I forgot.'' said Figgings taking papers from his desk drawer ''These are the way things will function, there are details and your obligations. You Shelby and our new member will be voice coaches which will of course demand lots of collaboration. Will be in charge of choreography and cheering the kids. But then again you will of course take each others advices, so it will be the work of all three coaches. Well that would be all. Have fun this afternoon.''

* * *

''Hey Rachel.'' said Finn who noticed her a lot in last month

''Hello Finn. How are you on this fine day?'' Rachel greeted back

''I'm okay. You?''

''I'm very well, thank you for asking.'' said Rachel smiling. Seeing how Finn didn't leave she added ''Is there anything you need?''

''Do you want to go out with me?'' asked Finn

''Finn, you're dating Quinn.''

''Yeah, I mean...you know...''

''Finn!'' yelled Quinn and walked to them

''Well, it was nice talking to you Finn. Have a pleasant day Quinn.'' she smiled and walked away

''What the hell was that Finn?'' Quinn asked angry

''What? I just wanted to ask her how's she doing. Quinn, you know I would never cheated on you.''

''Hey RuPaul!'' Quinn yelled walking in bathroom after Rachel

''Yes Quinn?'' Rachel asked clearly annoyed

''What did I tell you about putting your paws on my boyfriend?'' asked Quinn

''Quinn, I don't care about Finn. I wouldn't want to be his girlfriend if someone payed me. When I'm looking for someone to date- I look for a person who is on my level of intelligence and who's goals in life are little bigger them getting on new level on x-box. That isn't Finn, if you catch my drift. Let's be honest,between you two, I'd probably choose you not him.''

''What?'' asked dumbfolded Quinn

''Oh don't worry Quinn, I'm not going to try and get involved in any kind of relationship with you.'' smiled Rachel and left the bathroom

''Well, she got you there.'' Santana smirked as she exited the stall ''I don't understand why you're always after her to leave Finn alone, when you don't even like Finn. Maybe because our Quinn has a crush on our dear treasure trail.''

''Santana'' Quinn growled

''It is the truth, it's not my fault you talk in your sleep.'' Santana smirked again and when Quinn went pale she said ''Hey, Quinn it's me you're talking to. I won't tell anybody. Chill.''

* * *

Shelby made her way to auditorium 30 minutes early. She really wanted to go through some papers and song for Glee. She sat on the desk for coaches in front of the stage, drinking her coffee and reading something when she heard footsteps approaching. She didn't look up until footsteps were only a feet away. When she looked up, she let go of her coffee cup and it crashed on the floor.

''What are you doing here?'' Shelby asked

''I'm here to teach.'' answered April

* * *

So do you like? Reviews are appreciated :)


	3. trying to avoid the past

_Well, here we go with new chapter. I didn't want to leave you hanging :) hope you like it_

* * *

'_'I'm here to teach.'' answered April_

''No, no, no.'' Shelby said

''Shelbear...'' the blond started

''No! You don't get to call me that anymore. You don't get to talk to me!'' Shelby said angry

''Well, I came to work as a vocal coach. Since you are here going through papers I'm assuming you're a coach too. That means we'll have to work together, whether you like it or not.'' April said coldly

''I guess it does. I don't know you and you don't know me. That includes Hiram, Leroy and Rachel. You keep on your part and I'll keep on mine. Figgings said we'll have to collaborate- we will, you'll leave your ideas and I'll leave mine. After going through them and correcting them if necessary, we'll switch papers back.'' stated Shelby

''What? You don't want to even talk to me?'' asked April

''I don't think you'd like to hear what I have to say to you.'' answered Shelby

''Shelby, that was 11 years ago...'' said April

''I don't care! I don't want to hear about it. It doesn't matter how many years gone by, the fact is- you abandoned me and my family.'' stated Shelby

''Well, I'm sorry but it was a phase in my life...'' blond started

''A phase? Well don't you think it was rather a long phase since it lasted for almost 8 years?''

''Don't do this, it's wrong and you know it's unnatural...'' April started but she was stopped by bunch of kids who walked in auditorium.

* * *

Will was late for rehearsal because of some Spanish teachers meeting. (Like there's a 1000 Spanish teachers in Lima...but they still gather round once a month)

''Okay now that we're all here.'' Shelby started ''This is April Rhodes, our new colleague and your new vocal trainer.''

''Miss Corcoran, does that means you aren't our vocal trainer anymore?'' asked Rachel

''No Rachel. It means that Miss Rhodes and I are going to share that title now. If there isn't any more questions, I'll leave it to Miss Rhodes to present herself to you.'' said Shelby and went to her seat.

''Hello to you all. I'm April Rhodes, and as Miss Corcoran said I'll be your new vocal coach. They said you needed someone from Broadway which I don't understand since you have...'' Shelby coughed on her water what stopped April and seeing the look on Shelby's face she continued ''So much potential even without Broadway.''

''Now, I'd like to meat all of you. So you just stand up, say your name and tell me what you want to be in life. And after I'll answer any questions you may have for me.'' she smiled

After meeting Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Finn she almost regretted her choice._ I mean that blond girl and quarterback weren't bright, but to be this stupid...honestly don't High schools have criteria anymore? Puck is a lady's man and Kurt is a lady._ But then a girl stood up and went to centre of stage.

''My name is Rachel Berry.'' April dropped her bottle of water

''I'm sorry hon, I'm little bit clumsy today. Go on.'' she choked

''It's okay'' she smiled _Oh God she has her mothers smile_ ''And my dream is to visit Broadway and hopefully preform on it.''

''That's nice, thank you.'' April smiled and looked towards Shelby _Why doesn't the kid know?_

April wasn't really listening to the kids after Rachel's speech, but when they ended she climbed on stage and said

''Now, you can ask me what you want.''

''Favourite performance you worked on? Uuuu and the one which left you most sad?'' Kurt asked first

''Wicked. On both that questions.'' April said ''But that was very long time ago.''

''Do you have kids?'' asked Mercedes

''No. I mean I did, but I don't have it anymore.'' April said

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Rachel was first to respond. Shelby clenched her jaw tightly

''It's okay. It's long story and it's my fault anyway so...'' she said

''That is one big stone. Are you married?'' asked Santana

''I'm engaged, yes.'' April said smiling, only Shelby noticed it's not her real smile. Shelby knew her real smile, she was a cause of that smile for years, that smile reached her eyes and they became darker shade of green. This wasn't her real smile, it hadn't reached her eyes.

''You're madly in love then.'' Quinn said

''Yes. Yes I am.'' _here she goes with fake smile again _thought Shelby

She's engaged, she'll be married to some guy soon, she replaced her with some hairy moron. The thoughts brought tears on Shelby's eyes. After dismissing Glee kids, only coaches stayed in the room.

''April, we're really glad you're joining our team.'' Will said

''I'm glad to be here Will.''

''Well, I must be going, have a good evening both of you and I'll see you tomorrow.'' Shelby said putting on her coat and walking away

''Hey Shelby, about what we talked this morning...''Will started

''I'd love to have dinner with you Will.'' Shelby said turning to them and catching April's ice stare.

* * *

''Hey, is that dinner ready?'' asked Shelby walking in the kitchen in Berry household

''Don't you have kitchen in your house?'' asked Leroy with smirk on his face

''Why would I cook if I have two slaves to do that for me?'' smiled Shelby

''And what would you like for dinner, your Majesty?'' Hiram played along

''Mom, dads I'm home.'' Rachel called from the door

''I'll get back to you'' smiled Shelby and walking to the kitchen entrance ''We're in the kitchen Rachel.''

All 4 of them were chatting and eating when Rachel asked

''I have a question for three of you. When I was a kid was there any blond woman in our lives?''Hiram chocked and Shelby was stunned

''Why do you ask that?'' Leroy asked dragging their daughters attention on himself and away from his husband and Shelby

''Well, you know I don't understand why I can't remember almost anything before my 7th birthday, but what I do remember are only pieces of some events. In one of those pieces I remember running to a angel like blond and hugging her. I always thought they were my dreams and I haven't thought of them in years, but the new coach remanded me on the woman from my dreams.'' Rachel said

''New coach?'' Leroy asked looking at Shelby

''Yes, I wanted to tell you. Figgings got lots of money on our behalf so they hired another coach.''

Doorbell ringed and saved three adults.

''Oh that must be Tina, we'll be doing homework in my room.'' Rachel ran out of the kitchen

After the girls ran upstairs Shelby sighed and said

''She's back. April is here and is Glee's new coach.''

''What?'' Hiram and Leroy asked

''I told her not to say anything to Rachel. I've forbidden her to talk to Rachel or you two. I'm pretty sure she won't say anything, she has a new life and she doesn't want to be a part of ours, also I doubt that she wants her new life and old one to meet.''

''New life?'' asked Leroy

''Yes. She's getting married.'' Shelby said and walked out of the kitchen and went to her house. She decided that she need to get out for a while. She found herself on a path to Carmel. There was a bar she liked to go to.

It was 4 am when Shelby awoken in strange bed, her head throbbed in worst possible way. Her clothes were scattered around the floor and there was a blond lying next to her.

Shelby sighed, collected her stuff and went back home. She arrived back home at 6 am only to be greeted by two very angry man

''Where were you?'' Hiram started

''We were worried sick.'' Leroy said

''I'm sorry. I just needed to...go away for a little while.'' Shelby said quietly

''Hiram, you have to go to work.'' Leroy said

''What? I have...''Hiram saw look on his husbands face ''You're right. Too much work, too little time.'' and she went back to their house

''Leroy, I'm not in the mood...''

''Well make yourself in mood then. We'll talk, I know you. You'll keep it bottle up and then you'll explode. We don't want that, do we now?''

''I got to Carmel, I went to a bar, I got drunk and I woke up in some blonds bed.'' Shelby said

''Right. Well maybe this will be good for you. You know that she moved on, maybe it'll be easier for you to move on.'' Leroy sighed and hugged Shelby ''After this hurt phase is over.''

_I don't want to move on, I want her._

* * *

I do hope this story is okay and that you liked the chapter. R&R please


	4. remembering the past

_Thank you for your reviews, they really keep me going. :**_

* * *

The week was uneventful for both April and Shelby. They kept their distance but they were also distracted by each other and the past. They tried to forget, one in the bottle other in rearranging her house for 100th time. And they were both victims of their minds- which played tricks on them, sending them flashbacks and memories of old times. All sort of emotions were piercing their hearts- emptiness, betrayal, anger, belonging and traces of past happiness.

April walked in auditorium 30 minutes before the Glee rehearsal. She didn't expect to find Rachel Berry sitting at the piano and singing.

''Hello Miss Rhodes.'' Rachel greeted

''Hello Rachel. How are you?'' April asked as she took of her coat

''I'm fine.'' Rachel said smiling. April saw the girl smiling before and this smile was big fake smile

''No you're not. It's a fake smile- being on Broadway for so many years comes in handy with this sort of things.''

''I really shouldn't talk about it.'' Rachel said

''Rachel, everything you say will stay between us. You can trust me.'' April said

''I...I have two dads and a mom. And lately I have these dreams about us when I was younger.'' Rachel sighed ''You see, for some reason I do not remember almost anything before my 7th birthday I celebrated here in Lima. My parents said we lived in suburbs of New York, but I remember Manhattan from my dreams. And when you came my dreams triggered off. I constantly dream of a blond woman I'm running to and she waits for me and hugs me and we spin...which is crazy because there isn't any 'blond angel like' woman in my life. But then again, my parents never want to talk about New York and I don't pressure them because I can see it causes them lot of pain, especially to mom. My dady Leroy looks just scared when I talk about New York, my dad Hiram looks angry at something, but my mom...her eyes turn... You know that look people have when everything they loved disappeared?''

''Yeah, I know that feeling and that look.'' April admitted, her eyes full of tears

''Well, she looks like her heart was ripped out of her chest.'' Rachel sighed ''And for some reason, she has that look in her eyes again, even though I never mentioned New York.''

''I'm sure they'll tell you everything when they'll be ready to talk about it.'' April said ''I know that it hurts you to see your mom sad, but I'm sure that she'll be alright.''

''I hope so. I'm just used to see my mom like strong, brilliant woman. I haven't seen her cry in my life and I'm afraid I will wittiness it soon.''

''Everything will be okay, don't you worry.'' April hugged Rachel and wipe away tears that made their way down Rachel's cheeks

* * *

''I'm so glad you agreed to have dinner with me.'' said Will

''I'm happy to be here.'' Shelby said with small smile

''I heard this new restaurant is great'' said Will as they entered

''Well, I guess we'll see that tonight.''

''Reservation, sir.''the man said

''Schuester'' Will replied

''One moment sir.''

''Will, Shelby.'' said April. Shelby and Will turned around to find April with a man- her fiancee, presumed Shelby.

''April, hello. I see you came to try out new restaurant.'' Will smiled

''Yes, we did. This is Mark, my fiancee. Mark these are William and Shelby.'' April said

''Nice to meet you both'' said Mark shaking their hands

''What do you say of a double date?'' Will asked optimistically

''I like that idea.'' agreed Mark, both of them missing the looks on their dates

* * *

After they ordered their meals, boys started to talk about sports and thankfully it kept them away from their distressed ladies. They were both deep in thoughts

Shelby remembered one particular situation

_Shelby walked in apartment to be greeted by smell of dinner. She stopped at the kitchen's entrance to enjoy the sight in front of her_

_''Yeey, we've done it. I think you're mom will be proud.'' April said_

_''It'll taste jummy and mom will be happy.'' 4 year old Rachel said_

_''That she'll be, sweety pie.'' blond said wiping flour off Rachel's face_

_''I'm already happy.'' Shelby smiled_

In the same time April was thinking about something she avoid whole day

_Rachel, Shelby and she went to Central Park. Central Parked always looked amazing in fall-hundreds of different colours of the leafs. It was a chilly day and they were running around to warm up_

_''Come on Rach, run to your mommy.'' Shelby said and Rachel took off. April knelled and opened her arms wide_

_''I'm coming mommy,'' Rach yelled and jumped on her. They fell down on leafs laughing_

_''Clumsy mommy''_

''April.'' Mark tried again

''Hm? I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.'' April smiled

''Yes, we can see that.'' Mark smiled ''We were talking about Glee.''

''Glee is excellent. We have good shots on Sectionals.'' the conversation was alright until Will asked

''So, how did you two met?''

''Well, April's parents introduced her to me on Christmas mass.'' Mark said

''Ahh, cool.'' Will said

''Yeah, it's always cool to have your parents tell you what to do.'' Shelby said

''Well, I can see your point of view,but there are always exception.'' April said grabbing Mark's hand and smiling at him

''So where did you buy a house?'' asked Shelby. She was angry, no she was furious, but she didn't see anything good in making a scene

''We don't live together yet.'' said Mark ''After we get married we'll move in together, it wouldn't be appropriate otherwise.''

''I see...'' Shelby said

''Do you find it difficult to believe?'' asked April

''No, no. I just think that people should know each other better before getting married. I mean, they should get to know each others habits.'' Shelby said

''There will be time for that.'' smiled Mark

''Yes, Shelby would you accompany me to the bathroom before dessert arrives?'' April asked with warning sign Shelby still recognised

''Gladly.'' Shelby said getting up

''Yes, you girls just fresh up.'' Mark commented and then started to talk about football with Will again

After checking the bathroom stalls were indeed empty April turned to Shelby

''What the hell?''

''Excuse me?''

''Oh please, you are sending Mark death glares whole night and those last comments...''

''What?'' Shelby interrupted ''Do you expect me to be happy?'' she moved to stand right in front of April

''What are you doing?'' April asked, her breathing getting harder. The scent she knew so well was here again and it was always so addictive

''Nothing. I'm talking to you.'' Shelby said and grabbed April, turned her around and pressed against the sink.

April had forgotten how fast and strong Shelby was and before realising what was happening, she found herself staring in her reflection, pressed against sink in front and by Shelby from back.

''He's nothing.'' Shelby whispered to April

''He'll never be enough'' she said moving blond hair away

''His touch will never have the same effect.'' Shelby said as she traced April's neck with her lips. April's breathing got even harder, her hands gripped the sink

''Tell me...'' Shelby said slowly kissing April's neck with sooo light kisses ''Does he ever get this kind of reaction from you?'' she gripped April's hips gently, making circles with her fingers. April whimpered

''Answer me...''Shelby said again ''Nooo...'' was April's breathy answer

''At the end of a night...'' Shelby asked as she sucked on April's neck ''Do you fell apart in his arms? Like you did once in mine?''

''Ohh Goood...'' moaned April as Shelby's lips continued to suck on her neck and her hands kept on moving on her hips and lower stomach

''Can he make you scream his name like I made you scream mine in utter delight?''

''My God, Shelby...'' April moaned as Shelby's hands moved on her thighs

''Answer me.''

''Never.'' admitted April

''And he never will- because I am the only one who can do that. He'll never be me.'' Shelby said and walked out of the bathroom.

Yes, this was her little victory. Letting April know he'll never be as good as her.

* * *

_Like? Hate? Please do tell. R&R :)_


	5. thinking about present

_Thank you for all your subscribcion and reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter :)  
_

* * *

It was Sunday morning when Rachel walked in her mothers house.

''Mom?'' she called and then noticed the half empty bottle of tequila. ''Mom!'' she yelled and ran upstairs

''What? What?'' Shelby opened the door scared that there is some emergency

''Oh thank God you're alright.'' Rachel hugged Shelby

''Of course I am sweety, why wouldn't I be?'' Shelby questioned as she hugged Rachel back

''I saw tequila bottle and I thought...'' Rachel started

''Oh honey, I'm sorry. I should have put it away, but don't worry my little star- I am quite capable of holding my liquor.''

''You drink?'' Rachel asked shocked

''No...'' Shelby drawled

''You're lying.'' accused Rachel

''Yep.''

''Mom!''

''Oh please Rachel, I'm a grown woman and from time to time I need something to calm myself.''

''Alcohol isn't the answer...''started Rachel

''You sound just like your grandmother. Yep...Shelby don't drink, Shelby go to Temple, Shelby get married...'' Shelby imitated her mother

''I do not sound like grandma! My voice is not that rough and edgy!'' Shelby laughed at that

''I'm not talking to you!'' Rachel turned to go away but was stopped by Shelby gripping her wrist ''C'mon, don't pout you'll get wrinkles.''

''I will not. Fine, let's eat breakfast.'' Rachel said

''Oh God, just not food.'' groaned Shelby

''Well, it serves you right- drinking half bottle of tequila...'' Rachel muttered going to the kitchen

''Mom, can I ask you something?'' asked Rachel eating her breakfast

''You know you can sweety.''

''What's going on? You're sad and you're drinking and I know you went somewhere on Monday.'' At Shelby's questionable look Rachel shrugged ''I've heard dads commenting on you not coming home that night.''

''Well, every once in a while we are forced to remember the things we tried very hard to forget.''

''Like New York?'' Rachel asked, Shelby choked on her coffee

''What do you mean- New York? Had your dads said something?''

''No, nobody tells me anything.'' Rachel said bitterly and then seeing the look on her mother's face she added ''Look, I understand it's hard for you to talk about it, I can see it and that's the reason why I never insisted on knowing. But you know, maybe you should tell me and face those fear of yours.''

''We...'' Shelby sighed ''I can't speak on your dads behalf. It's very hard for me to talk about New York because a person I loved the most in this world betrayed me there. I've spent 8 years of my life with that person and we both adored and took care of you. With your dads of course.'' she added ''But then everything fell apart, including us. Sometimes love isn't enough, when you're not brave enough to stand up for yourself and the ones you love. In that moment, you are hurting them on the worst way possible because you tell them they aren't _that_ important.''

''I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have...''

''It's okay Rachel, it's only part of the story anyway...I don't think I'm ready to tell you everything.''

''It's okay mom.'' Rachel said ''But just for you to know...people change with time. They get that bravery, they get stronger and the things which held them down before maybe aren't that big of an obstacle for them anymore. If that person was the love of your life, you shouldn't give up on them.''

* * *

April successfully avoided her fiancee for the rest of the weekend. She couldn't face him because deep down she knew Shelby was right. He wasn't able to fill Shelby's shoes- his kisses were sloppy while hers were delicate, teasing and passionate, his touch never held such comfort or fire as Shelby's did. He never made her feel secure and loved; in Shelby's arms she was safe and loved in the most purest way possible. She also hated to admit, but he never could make her scream at the end of the night while Shelby could do it few times in one night. Her musing were stopped by Glee kids and Shelby walking in Auditorium.

''I don't understand why can't we just find songs that fit our voice?'' Kurt asked

''It's very hard to do rock when I'm obviously Broadway material.'' Rachel agreed

''Yeah and I should do more sexier songs.'' whined Puck

''Guys! Honesty! You should just try.'' Will said and then the noise begun. Everybody talking something in the same moment

''Enough!'' Shelby yelled and whole auditorium went silent ''Now that I have your intention, let me explain your task for this week. You will get a song which is not the genre you prefer and you'll sing it in your stile. Which means you'll change the song, not your voice. Every song can be sang on 100 different ways, your task is to find your way.''

''Fine then, can we see you and Miss Rhodes preform something that's not from your genre?'' Kurt asked ''You claim that it can be easily done so prove it.''

''Yeah!'' the rest of kids said

''Very well.'' April said ''We'll do it.'' April went to the band and said few things

''So this song is rock song and it's obviously not in the genre made for my voice. But I'll sing it on my way.'' Band started playing

_Endless days and empty nights_  
_ Feel the darkness crawl through my mind_  
_ Out of reach but still calling_  
_ I can't get to you_  
_ Feel the emptiness in my heart_  
_ Life's takin' me back to the start _  
_ There's no power no glory_  
_ I'm just missin' you_

April looked at Shelby sadly.

_She was my pleasure and my pain_  
_ She was my shelter from the rain_  
_ Searchin' for answers where it went wrong_  
_ And now she's gone_

_ It's my one mistake_  
_ Its my living nightmare while I'm awake_  
_ There's no escape_  
_ She's everything I've ever known_  
_ The only thing that i could never change_  
_ She's the one that got away_

Tear fell down April's cheek and went unnoticed to everyone but Shelby who stood only a foot away.

_Tainted memories follow me _  
_ No redemption no remedies_  
_ Just the truth that's plain to see_  
_ I cant turn back now_

_ She was my pleasure and my pain_  
_ She was my shelter from the rain_  
_ Searchin' for answers where it went wrong_  
_ And now she's gone_

_ It's my one mistake_  
_ Its my living nightmare while I'm awake_  
_ There's no escape_  
_ She's everything I've ever known_  
_ The only thing that I could never change_  
_ She's the one that got away_

_ Callin' me, hauntin' me_  
_ Never ending, its breakin' me_  
_ Fell it burnin', inside of me_  
_ Yeah_

_ It's my one mistake_  
_ Its my living nightmare while I'm awake_  
_ There's no escape_  
_ She's everything I've ever known_  
_ The only thing that I could never change_  
_ It's my one mistake_  
_ Its my living nightmare while I'm awake_  
_ There's no escape_  
_ She's everything I've ever known_  
_ The only thing that I could never change_  
_ She's the one that got away_

''Wow, that was good Miss Rhodes.'' said Finn and they all agreed

''Well I guess now would be my turn.'' Shelby said and went to the centre of the stage. April went off the stage and stood with the kids.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_  
_You promised me you'd be around_  
_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_  
_In everything you said to me_  
_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_'Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_  
_'Cause you said forever_  
_And ever, who knew?_

She looked at April with eyes full of tears

_Remember when we were such fools_  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you a friend_  
_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_For they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_  
_Still you said forever and ever_  
_Who knew? Yeah yeah_

Look in Shelby's eyes showed April how much she hurt her.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we, until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_'Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes it harder_  
_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling, who knew?_

April understood in that moment that she never let go of Shelby just as Shelby never let go of her.

_My darling_  
_My darling, who knew?_  
_My darling I miss you_  
_My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

* * *

Did you like it? Please review :D Songs- My one mistake by Rex goudie and Who knew by Pink


	6. living again

_I am so, so, so sorry for not uploading before. I was terrible busy and I haven't had time to publish new chapter. But here it is now, I hope you'll like it. I also want to thank you for your reviews :D  
_

* * *

Shelby ran off after the rehearsal, avoiding April at all cost. After showering and thinking, she started crying. She knew that April will be married to that moron in no time and she'll forever be alone. After that phase, she went to Hiram's and Leroy's house.

''Hey guys.'' she greeted

''Hey'' Leroy said and looked up from his newspapers ''Oh my God, what happened to you?'' he asked putting the newspapers down

''Nothing, I'm fine. I just came to tell you I'm not feeling good and that I won't be on dinner.'' she said

''Shelby, c'mon you're not okay. Please tell me what's going on, for the love of God, I'm your best friend.''

''Leroy, you know what it is. I just need time and tequila, I'll be fine. It's just like it was 11 years ago, I'll be over it. I just need peace, please.'' she said with pleading look in her eyes and at Leroy's nod she walked away

''Leroy, please don't let Rachel in my house tonight. I don't want her to see me like this.'' and with that she closed the door that led to her house

* * *

Well after another phase of crying, she went into phase of anger and drinking. She knew this was 'book example' of self destruction, but she couldn't care less. The only reason she wasn't on her way to Carmel to have meaningless sex was because she already drank too much. She was very surprised when her doorbell rang at 11 pm. But she was shocked when she saw April on her doorstep.

''Aren't you going to let me in?'' April asked

''I'm not sure I should.'' Shelby said, turned around and went to her couch leaving the door wide open for April to walk in

''You're drunk.'' April stated closing the door behind her

''No shit Sherlock.'' Shelby laughed as she poured herself another shot

''Are you always like this?'' asked April putting her purse and coat down

''No actually. I only had this drinking phases two times in life. 11 years ago when _you_ left me and now when _you_ came back in my peaceful life. Do you see any connection between my drinking phases?'' Shelby asked drinking her tequila

''I make you do this?'' April yelled ''Like hell I am! Our separation 11 years ago wasn't just one me Shelby!'' April was angry as hell,

''You bailed out when things got rough!'' Shelby yelled getting up from the couch

''I bailed out?'' April yelled and then shook her head ''Oh no, no, no. It wasn't me bailing out, it was you pushing me away. Again and again and again.''

''I pushed you?'' Shelby asked

''Yes, yes you did. Every time you refused to talk to me, when you hid your tears from me -was pushing me away. And I got tired of it and left, what was I supposed to do when the woman I love pushed me away completely from her life?''

''You should have fight for her. To be there for her when her life was falling apart and when she needed you to make her open up to you.''

''I didn't know how Shelby. I just couldn't have been the one to put the pieces back together.'' April said with tears in her eyes and added ''Back then.''

''Are you now?'' questioned Shelby

Shelby didn't know where the feeling came from, but she just knew that she has to have April. She moved fast and grabbed April by shoulders, pulling her towards herself.

''Shelby...'' April started but she was silenced by kiss

Shelby felt alive again. Soft skin beneath her, above her, small delicate hands gripping her hair and scratching her back. Lips kissing her and biting her neck in the heat of climax, legs wrapped around her slim waist, familiar groans, moans of pleasure and pleas filling the room- yes, she felt live again.

_'We still fit perfectly.' _was Shelby's last clear thought as she looked at blond in her arms

Shelby was awoken by the sound of her alarm. As usual, she kicked the clock on her nightstand and opened her eyes. Met with light coming from the window her head started to hurt-

''I'm too old to have hangovers like this.'' she mumbled. And then she remembered the previous night and opened her eyes again quickly. The blond was gone- what a surprise.

''Shit.'' Shelby said and put the pillow on her head.

* * *

''April.'' Shelby greeted as April walked in Auditorium

''Shelby.'' April said in shaky voice ''I wanted to say I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' Shelby asked

''You know for what.'' said April

''Oh you mean...'' started Shelby getting up from a chair so she could stand in front of April ''For what happened yesterday, right?''

''Yes, it was a mistake. I'm engaged, I'll be married to a decent man and...'' started April

''He's not enough.'' Shelby interrupted

''He'll have to be.'' said April with tears in her eyes. Further dialogue was interrupted by Glee kids.

That night, April came back to Shelby's house and went home in the crack of dawn.

* * *

April thanked God that Mark was on some business trip. She spent every night in last two weeks in Shelby's bed. She was completely lost and she liked it, she was complete again even though the only communication they had were touches and moans or lying in each others arms in the dark. She knew this couldn't go on for very long- Mark will come back and Shelby will want something more then making love or comfort of her arms.

''Good day April.'' Will said

''Hey Will. How are you?'' she asked

''I'm fine. And you?''

''Been better.''

''If I can help...'' offered Will

''No, you can't. But thanks.'' she smiled

Glee kids sang the songs they have written themselves and the songs were pretty good. And as Will and April promised, it was their turn. After Will's happy song it was April's turn.

Bend started playing and she started singing, looking directly at Shelby not caring who was watching.

_I sleep all night _  
_Right by your side, _  
_I love to hear _  
_Your breathin`, breathin` _

_The morning light _  
_Opens my eyes, _  
_It`s nearly time for leavin`, leavin` _

_I know that it seems, like it`s easy for me _  
_Oh I wish you could feel, what`s going on onside _

_It`s the hardest thing _  
_I ever have to do _  
_To walk away from you _  
_When I wanna hold you _  
_It`s the hardest thing _  
_In every single day _  
_To have to turn away _  
_I want you to know that _  
_this is the hardest thing _

_Another day, It`s years away _  
_I close my eyes, to see your face _  
_The more I wait, the longer it takes _  
_It feels like time is standing still _

_Wherever you`ll go, whatever you`ll do _  
_I want you to know, that you`re on my mind _

_It's the hardest thing ... _

_Just to let go of your hand _  
_It's the hardest thing _  
_To make you understand _  
_That to love you, feel you _  
_Till the time I'll see you again _  
_It's the hardest thing _

_It's the hardest thing... _

_I sleep all night _  
_Right by your side _  
_I love to hear _  
_Your breathin', breathin'_

Nobody noticed that tears escaped Shelby's eyes, but nobody also noticed that Rachel finally understood why her mother was so sad.

* * *

Please R&R! I hope u liked it :D the song is Tose Proeski- the hardest thing


	7. truth and glee kids

_Thank you for your reviews, they really keep me going. :**_

* * *

After Glee practise everyone went home except Rachel. She had waited to see her mom drive away and then she returned in Auditorium.

''I demand you tell me what is going on between you and my mom!'' she exclaimed

Blond turned around and met angry teenager. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Yes, you do. The song you sang was for her. I saw her silent tears! She is Shelby Corcoran, for the love of God! She doesn't cry!'' Rachel yelled

''She does Rach, she just never allowed you to see it.''

''Who are you?'' asked Rachel, exhaustion clear in her voice.

''I'm someone from the past. I guess that past really do catch up to everyone.'' she laughed ironically

''You're engaged, you'll be married. Why are you doing this to her? She'll only be heartbroken.''

''Because I can't stop myself. I just can't stay away from her, she's the love of my life.''

Hearing this Rachel turn around and left school. She was walking down the school's parking lot, tears falling down her cheeks.

''Rachel?'' she heard familiar voice and turned to see Quinn ''Are you okay?''

''No.'' she shook her head and stepped towards Quinn. Rachel felt arms of taller girl wrap around her and pulling her close. She embraced other girl and started sobbing. After few minutes Rachel calmed down

''Oh Quinn, I'm sorry. Your uniform is wet from my tears.''

''Don't worry about it Rachel. And do not mention this to anyone.'' Quinn said sternly ''Now, do you need a ride?''

''Yes, I do.'' Rachel said and added ''Quinn, thank you.''

* * *

Rachel walked in her house and went to kitchen knowing she'll find her parents there.

''That's it!'' she exclaimed ''I've had it! I want to know what the hell happened in New York. I always waited to hear it from you, but now I don't want to wait. I'm a big girl and I deserve to know. And I know it has something to do with Miss Rhodes, I saw you crying today.'' she looked at Shelby

''Well, I guess we really pushed it a bit too much.'' Leroy said ''Let's sit down and talk this through.''

5 minutes later adults sat on one side of the table and angry teenager on other side.

''I'll do the talking and if your father or mother have something to add, they will.'' Leroy said glancing on both Shelby and Hiram

''We never lived in suburbs of New York. We lived on Manhattan, your mom and me were the best friends since we were 8. And when I started to date Hiram, your mom was the first one to embrace that fact. Much sooner then your grandparents. When your mom started to act on Broadway, she met April and since they were both in need of a roommate they rented apartment together. After a while we noticed that something is changed and it was pretty obvious they were head over heels in love. Your dad and I wanted to have a kid really badly and your mom said she'll carry our kid if we include her as a parent. We both agreed and April did too, so we got you. And we were very happy family. Your dad was Head of cardiology, Shelby and April were raising stars on Broadway and I was a partner in law firm.''

''You were on Broadway? Why haven't you told me? Ugh...what happened to this happy ever after?'' asked Rachel

''We had a car accident. You and I, kiddo.'' said Hiram

''What?'' asked shocked Rachel

''That's why you don't remember anything.'' Hiram said sadly

''That was a downhill for us. Hiram's hand was hurt badly and you were in hospital.''

''Eventualy, my bad mood and anger along with your recovery resulted in Leroy getting fired and Shelby leaving the theatre. It was my fault, I acted as an angry child, but I was really completely lost Rachel, you must believe me.'' Hiram said

''I believe you dad. I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. What happened with April?'' she asked her mom

''Well, she found herself in the middle of everything. I started to pull away and shut her out of my life and then her parents came. And in big fight that took place, she choose her family over us. The big part of our break-up was my fault, but she had the last word, even though I begged her not to leave.''

''And then we moved here and you remember that.'' Leroy finished

''I need some time to process this.'' Rachel said and went to her room

* * *

''Honey what's up with you? Ever since I got back, you've been acting weird.'' Mark said

''I'm not acting weird, I just have a lot of work on my hands.''

''So much that you can't be with me for a little while?'' he asked circling his arms around her waist

''I'm not in the mood Mark.'' she said

''Oh c'mon, I've been gone for two and half weeks. I know you want it.''

''No, I really don't.'' she said breaking away from his grasp

''Jesus Christ April, what's wrong with you? I'm your man, you should take care of my needs.''

''I don't want to in this moment. You know where the door is.'' she said sternly, hoping that he would leave

''This is the last time something like this happened. I will not tolerate it from my wife!'' he said turned around and left apartment with slamming of the door

* * *

Shelby was in her living room, thinking about the conversation they had with Rachel when she heard familiar footsteps approaching. She lifted blanket and let Rachel cuddle next to her.

''I can't believe you were on Broadway and never said a thing.'' Rachel said

''Well, I can't believe you're talking to me. I really thought I'll get a silent treatment for a while.''

''No need for that. But I demand shopping as a payment.'' Shelby laughed at that

''She still loves you.'' Rachel said ending the silence

''It's not enough. She'll choose her family and friends over me, judging looks and living in sin.''

''I confronted her today before I went home. I asked her why doesn't she stay away when I know she'll break your heart. She said that she can't because you're the love of her life.''

* * *

3 months went by, Shelby and April stayed out of each others way for a week or so but then they were drawn back in that circle. Stolen glances, secret kisses and nights.

''I've never loved anyone the way I love you.'' April said kissing Shelby's shoulder.

''You're the love of my life.'' Shelby responded

''I thought you were asleep.'' said April quietly

''I know what you thought. But I also know that you say the things like this only while I'm asleep. So I just figured out that if I want to hear them, I should just pretend to be asleep.'' she smiled

''You were always like this.'' April said

''Yeah I was, but I must say that you had much more stamina when we were younger.'' laughed Shelby

''Oh you didn't!'' April said and hit Shelby with a pillow

* * *

Will, Shelby and April were walking down the hall when they heard yelling from the choir room. They immediately ran inside and were shocked to see Finn trying to get to Rachel yelling and Rachel yelling at Finn. Puck and Mike held Finn while Santana and Tina held Rachel. Quinn was in the middle trying to break them apart. Finn somehow managed to free his hand and swinged to hit Rachel. Shelby moved on instinct and grabbed his hand when it was only few inches from Rachel's face. Everybody went quiet and looked at Shelby's furious face. She shoved Finn so hard that he ended up on the floor.

''Shelby! Mrs. C! Mom!'' were yelled through the room. Everyone stopped and looked at Rachel pleading Mrs. Corcoran

''Mom, he's an idiot with bruised ego!''

''I'll bruise his face!''

''Shelby'' April said standing next to Rachel in front of Shelby ''Do we really need a scene like the one at Lou's place?''

Everybody looked at the look exchanged between Shelby and April ''Fine. But just for the record, I'm not that young anymore so I highly doubt I would be able to pull _that _off.''

''Thank you.'' Rachel said

''Mom? That's why you're getting all leads!'' Finn yelled

''Oh, put a cork in it Finnocence.'' Santana said ''She's a little dive, whether we want to admit it or not. And her lead is earned.''

''Thank you Santana.'' said Rachel confused

''It's the truth.'' Santana shrugged and added ''But don't get used to it.''

''What happened?'' Will asked looking at the class

''I caught Rachel forcing Quinn to kiss her.'' Finn said

''She wasn't forcing me on anything! For the 10th time Finn, this isn't something that happened only today.'' Quinn said

''That's true.'' Puck said ''They've been at it for couple of months Finn.'' at the looks Quinn and Rachel gave him he said ''I saw you make out behind school. I wanted to tell you something, but Santana said she'll kick the crap out of me. And you don't mess with Santana.''

''That's right.'' Britanny smiled

''So you two are a couple from now on?'' April asked

''Yes, but we can't say anything to my parents.''Quinn said sadly ''They would most defiantly throw me out.''

''Why?'' asked April

''Because they are very religious.'' Shelby answered for Quinn ''And you know how those people are like. Do you really want to make Quinn choose between her family and her girlfriend? They would both just ended broken hearted.''

''We wouldn't.''Quinn said and both April and Shelby looked at her ''If my parents found out, I would choose Rachel. They don't care anyway, they just want their perfect little family. I'm not sure what I would do, but I would choose Rachel.''

''Over your family and your life?'' questioned April

''I'm not happy there. I am happy with her.'' Quinn said taking Rachel's hand in hers. ''Mrs. Crocoran, do I have permission to date your daughter?''

''Oh, you do. You really know how to choose them Rach.'' Shelby smiled

''Mom...please.'' Rachel whined

''And Quinn, if your parents find out somehow- you're always welcome in our household.''

''Thank you Mrs. C.'' Quinn smiled

''Hey Mrs. C what did Miss Rhodes talked about? What happened at Lou's bar?'' asked Kurt

''And how does Miss Rhodes know that?'' added Mercedes

''Well, our paths crossed long time ago,'' said Shelby '' and I don't think you're old enough to know what I did to that moron in Lou's bar.'' she smiled

''Look, guys we need to discuss this.'' started Will '' Are you all okay with the fact that Rachel is Mrs. Corcoran's daughter?'' they all nodded

''Okay then. And guys, do not try to find out what Mrs. Corcoran did in Lou's bar.'' the kids frowned

''Well at least tell us how you met.'' Mercedes said

''We had both acted in Wicked.'' Shelby answered

* * *

Here you go :D Do you like it? R&R please :D


	8. the plan

_Here we go, I do not know why, but I feel very creative today. I managed to write two chapters for this story and a chapter for my new story. And I finished my work. I am so happy XD. MindlessBlackBird you did mention it, but no one is going to blame you for telling it more often ;) EmZ711 and twilight2892 thank you so much for reading the story._

* * *

''I wonder what's their history.'' Kurt said while he and Mercedes walked around the mall

''Whos history?'' asked confused Mercedes

''Mrs. C's and Miss Rhode's.'' he made duh face

''They acted together in Wicked.'' Mercedes shrugged ''That's it.''

''And you know what roles they had played?''_  
_

''Have no idea Kurt, do you know?''

''Well, while we drove here I googled the play and here it goes...'' he said dramatically ''Wicked is like background to The wizard of Oz and Mrs. C played Elphaba or the bad witch while Miss Rhodes played Glinda a.k.a good witch.''

''That's it?'' Mercedes asked looking at some CD's

''Well, yes, we arrived and had to do shopping.'' Kurt said annoyed ''However, I did sent message to Artie telling him to find out everything about the play and then send me on e-mail. Two minutes ago I received a message in which he said he sent me everything he could find and that I'll like it.'' Kurt grinned

''Why are we still standing here?'' Mercedes asked ''Let's go to Internet cafe.''

10 minutes later they were going through the things Artie sent.

* * *

Santana, Britanny, Puck and Quinn looked at Kurt and Mercedes waiting for them to speak up.

''It's big'' said Kurt

''Huge.'' added Mercedes

''Based on our intuition and few information's.'' finished Kurt

''What is it?'' asked Santana loosing her patience

''Well, here is our theory.'' Kurt started ''We think there is something going on between Mrs. C and Miss Rhodes.''

''You're insane.'' Quinn said ''She's my girlfriends mom and I shouldn't be listening to this.''

''Yeah, but she's hot. Like smoking hot and Miss Rhodes too.'' added Puck

''But you will listen to this because it'll eat you up if you don't.'' Santana grinned ''I know you very well Quinn.''

''Fine! Spill it! What is your theory?'' Quinn asked

''Okay, so they both acted in Wicked and had main roles. Now, do you remember that Miss Rhodes said that the saddest production she ever worked was Wicked?'' they all nodded ''Well, when we asked her does she have kids she answered that she had them, but she doesn't have them anymore.''

''We all presumed that the kid died or that she lost custody.'' said Santana

''Exactley, we presumed. Wicked production took place 2000, 11 years ago. Rachel would be 5 at the time, right?''

''Yes, like we.'' said Quinn

''I asked Tina this morning how old was Rachel when she moved to Lima. Tina said she remembers it good because they're neighbours, Rachel moved here when she was 6. That means in 2001'' Kurt smiled in victory ''Shelby Corcoran left the play and New York in 2001 while April Rhodes stayed in a play for 2 months and then left it saying that it doesn't feel the same. I pulled some videos and footage from the net and this is what I found.'' He finished turning his ipod to the group. Few photographs were visible- all with smiled Shelby and April on them. ''I found a page in which unknown source said that they were living together, but I'm afraid that wasn't confirmed.''

''So what you're saying is that they were together and they broke up and now they met again here in Lima?'' asked Santana

''Well, it's mysterious path of life, isn't it? Always bringing us back to that one person.'' Kurt said dreamily

''Well, that's when we came up with a plan.'' Mercedes said stopping Kurt from daydream

''Oooo yes, tell them.'' Kurt said

''We'll bring them together!'' Mercedes exclaimed.

''And how do you plan to do that? Miss Rhodes has fiancee and all that.'' Puck said

''Well, first of all we'll do a little test today in Glee.'' Kurt smiled ''It's 'Free Friday' and we can pick what we'll do, right? So this is a plan how we'll prove that I'm right.'' at Mercedes' cough ''Well, that we're right.''

* * *

They were all in Auditorium when their Teacher Trio came in.

''Okay, this is it. You all marked your papers?''

''Yes Kurt.'' said Santana

''Okay, what's this months torture? Pitbull, Kesha or God forbid, Justin Bieber?'' asked Shelby

''It's nothing like that, it's a great plan.'' Kurt smiled ''We just need to wait the rest of Glee club.''

5 minutes later they all gathered together.

''Okay everyone write down your names on this piece of paper.'' Kurt said as he handed out papers to everyone and he nodded at Puck

''Hey, Mr. Shue. Miss Pillsbury asked for you.'' Puck said

''Oh well, I should see what she needs.'' Will said and went out of Auditorium.

''Mrs. C, Miss Rhodes, write your names on this paper.'' Kurt said smiling while Artie locked the door of Auditorium so Will couldn't come back in

Everybody wrote names down on paper and Kurt collected them in a hat.

''So, will anyone tell us what you got planned?'' Shelby asked

''We'll dance today. I'll pull the names of the couples dancing together and Artie will be DJ.'' Kurt said

''Yep, I'll be your God for today.'' Artie smiled

''So our first couple will be...Quinn and Rachel.'' Kurt smiled. The marks on papers were obvious.

''Tina and Puck.''

''Mike and Britanny.'' Kurt smiled, they decided not to pair up couples because it could be obvious

''Mrs. C and...'' Kurt delayed pretending to search for the paper but it was already in his hands ''Miss Rhodes. Too bad, I wanted to dance with Mrs. C. Oh well, Santana that means you're with me.'' He said walking to Santana

''You think it'll work?'' Santana asked

''I hope. I want to see if I'm right.''

''Silly little man.'' Santana laughed

''You know Lopez, you're a nice girl when you want to be.'' Kurt said

''Okay God of the dance floor'' Santana said ''play that music.''

''Here it comes.'' Artie said and really the music started- I need a hero was played loudly in Auditorium

''C'mon Miss Rhodes, Mrs. C it's 'Free Friday', you have to do what we want! So dance!'' yelled Puck. They both knew what they had promised so they got up and went to dance floor. Puck went and turned off main reflectors and turned on backup lights. They created the light a person can find in a disco with a big neon sing somewhere in background. You could see persons around you but not completely and the ones away from you, you couldn't see at all. Artie switched music and Hips don't lie blasted through speaker.

Kurt and Santana were the only ones close enough to see Shelby and April, even just partly. April and Shelby relaxed when light's went off, knowing that they can't see them. April knew it was a dangerous move, but she didn't care, this was one of those rare moments when she can actually press her body to Shelby's and get away with it. So when Shakira's song started, April pressed her back to Shelby's front and started moving her body. She could hear Shelby's small moan behind her. She continued to move her hips and grinding herself against Shelby, but this time Shelby grabbed her hips and pulled her close roughly.

Kurt's jaw's dropped and Santana grinned wickedly pulling Kurt away a little, but not too far away, so they could still see them.

''You're killing me.'' Shelby growled next to April's ear

''Good. That is intention.'' April grinned

''I'll make you pay for this.''

''Tell me.'' April said

''Tonight you're going home with me.'' Shelby purred against April's ear

''Why do you think so?''

''Because you're all hot and bothered'' started Shelby and turned April around in one move, shoving her thigh between Aprils legs ''Oh my God'' April shrieked and thanked God for loud music

''And you'll never be able to take care of yourself like I can. And Mark, well he's can't be compered with me because I'm out of his league.'' Shelby finished her sentence licking the shell of April's ear

''As I was saying, the moment I get you behind my door, you'll get the thorough fucking you deserve for being a tease in a room full of kids.'' at this April moaned

''What's happening?' Kurt asked ''C'mon let me turn around.''

''Oh no Kurt. It'll scare you for life and it's making me damn horny. You got what you wanted- they are having affair and you can plan your little brilliant plan to get them together. Oh my God, what would I give to be Miss Rhodes right now.''

''Okay, yuck.'' Kurt said shaking his head

Few more songs went by and then it was all over. Shelby and April knew they looked like they had fucked on a stage few moments ago and they did come close so the moment the lights turned on, they went off stage saying goodbye to kids and leaving Auditorium.

'' I was right, Operation Wicked is on.'' Kurt smiled

* * *

So did you liked this update? :D R&R


	9. the ending :

So here is new chapter. :) I know that this song is sang by Rachel and Finn in Glee, but in this story is for Shelby and April

* * *

''Rach, can I ask you something?'' Quinn asked

''You know you can.'' smiled Rachel

''Well, I need to make a confession, it's nothing bad or connected to our relationship, but it concerns you.''

''What is it Quinn? Now you're making me worry.'' Rachel sat on couch next to Quinn

''Where's your mom?'' asked Quinn

''She's out taking care of something. She said something about paperwork for Regionals.''

''Okay, first of all, please do not tell Mrs. C anything about this.'' at Rachel's nod she continued ''Why is this so hard? This has been going on for almost a month now.''

''You're cheating on me?'' exclaimed Rachel getting up

''NO! God no Rachel, just I'm into something with the rest of Glee kids.''

''You're planning on doing something different and ruin our show? That's even worse!''

''No, Rachel let me finish! God! Wait...ruining Glee is worse then cheating on you? Ogh...never mind! We are not trying to ruin Glee, we're trying to get Mrs. C and Miss Rhodes together.''

''What? Are you mental? Why would you do that?''

''Well, I think that you don't know...'' started Quinn

''Know that she hurt my mom as no one before and after did? I know that very well.'' interrupted Rachel

''Wait, what? They've broken up?'' asked confused Quinn

''11 years ago Quinn.''

''But now, they're still together?''

''Now? They aren't together now, Miss Rhodes is engaged.'' Rachel stopped ''Wait, why do you think they're together?''

''Do you remember last months 'Free Friday'?''

''Quinn, I don't see what our dry humping has to do with this.'' Rachel blushed

''Well, honey, we weren't the only ones dry humping.'' smirked Quinn

''What? Are you serious?''

''Deadly. Your mom and Miss Rhodes were very naughty said Santana who heard what they were saying. But she didn't want to tell us what it was.''

''Maybe Santana is lying.''

''Kurt also saw them in inappropriate position. Face it Rach, your mom is doin' Miss Rhodes.''

''I can't believe her. She said she'll walk away.''

''Whoa, you know about it?''

''Obviously not Quinn!'' Rachel sighed ''I know what happened 11 years ago and I know that she still loves her and that Miss Rhodes loves her back, but as mom said sometimes love isn't enough. I assumed she'll walk away, apparently she didn't.''

''So, you're in?''

''In what?'' asked Rachel confused

''The plan of course.'' grinned Quinn

* * *

''Regionals are only a week away. Now what is your report?'' Kurt asked the rest of Glee kids

''Britanny and I were spying on Mark last week as we planned.'' Santana grinned

''You spied on poor man?'' Rachel asked terrified

''Oh Berry, lighten up the man is an ass hole. He's very angry on Miss Rhodes because she won't let him near herself.''

''So, he's not getting any for some time now.'' Puck said and added ''Yeah, anyway I spied on Miss Rhodes.''

''Oh my God, I'm surrounded with...''Rachel started but shut up seeing Glee kids with their 'i'll kill you' look

''Anyway, she has a routine. And it's boring during the day, but at night...''he grinned ''I wanted to drop the subject and go home first day, but then I saw something very interesting- Mrs. C arrived. And stayed-all night long. And the bedroom light was on whole, night long- if you know what I mean.'' he chuckled

''I don't want to know that.'' said Rachel

''Well, you have to admit-they have stamina.'' shrugged Mercedes

''Well, anyway. I got a letter from Regionals' directors who said that our idea is brilliant. Every vocal coach will preform on the competition- they can choose a solo or a duet.''

''So how are we going to get them to perform a duet?'' asked Rachel

''Easy, they'll get improved letter from directors of the competition.'' smiled Kurt

* * *

Glee was over and Shelby made her way towards her car. A parking lot was abounded, which was normal for this part of the day. She, Will and April stayed longer making final decisions about Regionals. Two days earlier they got the letter which stated that they must perform on Regionals, even though their performantion won't affect Glee kids. The kids wanted to vote on who'll preform solo and who'll do the duet. They decided that Will will get the solo part and April and she will do the duet. They were ecstatic in fact, which was very odd to Shelby, but she let them get away with choosing their songs.

''Mark, I swear...leave me alone.'' she heard April say so she looked up and saw Mark holding April's wrists and pressing her to a car. Shelby dropped the files she was holding on the floor and ran to April

''If she said to leave her alone,'' Shelby growled ''then leave her alone!'' she finished and pushed Mark away.

''This is not your concern.'' Mark said, but Shelby stood between him and April

''Get the hell out of here before I call the police.''

''Because of what? A argument between spouses?'' Mark mocked

At this Shelby growled literally and said ''No, on being an ass hole and hurting a lady whose still not your wife.''

''This isn't over April. I'll see you soon, very soon.'' he threatened and left to his car

''Let's go.'' Shelby said ''We'll pick some clothes at your place and then we're going to mine. And I won't take no for an answer.''

''Alright.'' shaken April said

* * *

The entire Glee cast was in Rachel Barry's basement arguing.

''Endless love.'' Quinn said

''No, no. Jackson's 'I just can't stop loving you'.'' said Santana

''No, no. Nobody wants to be lonely.'' Kurt said and Mercedes nodded

''We can just divide 'It's all coming back to me' for them.'' said Tina and Artie, Puck and Blaine agreed

''Where's Rachel?'' asked Kurt

Door of the basement opened revealing Rachel and her dad Leroy.

''We're in trouble.'' Puck said

''Why do you think that?'' asked Leroy with his serious face

''Dad! I haven't brought you here to play tough guy! You're here to help us.''

''Okay, okay. Geez, you're no fun. Quinn, seriously, how can you handle her?'' Leroy joked

''I have my ways.'' smiled Quinn

''Quinn!'' Rachel said and sent her best 'not improving' look to Quinn and Leroy just laughed

''So what seems to be the problem?'' asked Leroy and then quickly added ''As a parent I must advise you to drop the subject and not try and do this ever again. It's not alright to mess with people's lives. Now- with that said, how can I help you?''

''We need to pick a song for Mrs. C and Miss Rhodes to sing on Regionals.'' said Quinn

''It needs to make them see what they have. You know? It needs to open their eyes- we need to create the environment that will make them comfortable enough to admit their feelings.''

''On a stage?'' asked Leroy

''Dad, they are both professional actresses, the public will presume that they'll acting.'' said Rachel

''You kids are amazing really. You went through all this trouble for them, I am really amazed and thankful for that. I think that you should pick up the song or even write it yourself. But if you want my opinion-the best song would be 'In these arms'. Shelby asked April to marry her on Bon Jovi concert.'' he smiled and turned around to leave, leaving everyone speechless

''Dad?''

''Yeah?'' he turned around a little, already halfway out of the room

''What did she said?''

''April had said yes.'' and with that he was gone

* * *

''I'll order some food. Have any requests?'' asked Shelby as they left their things in living room

''Not really. I'll eat whatever you order.'' said April and added ''But I'd love to shower.''

''Sure, you know where everything is.'' Shelby said

''Okay, Shelby thank you-for everything.'' stated April

''April?'' called Shelby

''Yeah?'' she turned around

''Where...I mean...''

''With you Shelby. I want to be in your bed, if that's alright with you.'' at Shelby's nod she went to bathroom

* * *

''They were married?'' once again repeated Rachel

''You don't know that.'' Santana said ''Maybe they were just engaged.''

''Yeah'' Kurt agreed and added ''and it doesn't change anything. We need to choose the song.''

''No.'' Rachel said ''We'll write it.''

* * *

Dinner was quiet, Shelby knew that if she said anything she would be crossing the line of affair they had. She thought that April would never changed her mind and choose her over Mark. April finished her dinner and saw that Shelby played with her food. She took both plates and put them in the sink

''Hey, I was eating that.'' protested Shelby

''No, you didn't.'' April simply shrugged

''Okay, I was being quiet, but I can't anymore. I know that I don't mean anything to you anymore and that only thing you see in me is meaningless sex'' Shelby said with tears in her eyes ''but I can't look at you like this. Has he ever done anything like this before?''

''Listen to me very well'' very angry April turned to Shelby ''I love you. I love you more then I ever loved anyone in my life, you're the love of my love. What we have isn't affair, it's the truth. What I have with Mark is me trying to be normal. I'm sorry I haven't had the guts to stand up for us all those years ago and I beg you forgive me.''

''April, we both made mistakes. The only question is- will you ever be ready to be with me?''

''Yes, I've tried to be a person they wanted and it brought me misery and unhappiness. And now I want to be me again, I want to be with the person I love again.'' admitted April ''I just need to think of a way to tell Mark and my parents.''

''Take the time you need. I'll be here.'' said Shelby hugging her

* * *

Two days later, Shelby, April, Will and Glee kids were on their way to Regionals. Shelby and April were pissed off because the kids still haven't told then what song they'll sing.

''Here, this are the music sheets'' Kurt said and grabbing his ipod added ''and here is the music recorded. You'll get your lyrics written in a minute or two.''

''Do you really expect us to learn it on the way?'' asked annoyed Shelby

''Well, your performation is the last one. You'll learn it by then, it's not very hard.''

They arrived on their destination in half an hour without lyrics the kids promised them. When kids went on first rehearsal, Will brought them lyrics in two different envelopes which contained instructions and lyrics. Shelby and April were too busy with papers to look at them right away. People started to gather and just when April wanted to open her envelope, she was stopped by knocking on the door. She opened the door and her jaw dropped

''April, sweetheart.'' older woman said

''Mom! Dad!'' she said ''What are you doing here?''

''Well, Mark told us that you have a show with your kids today and that you'll be singing too.'' said her father proudly

April felt sick.

''I'm glad you both came.'' she said hugging both of them ''Mom, dad, I'd love to chat but...''

''We understand, we'll be watching the show with Mark.'' her father interrupted

''Hey mom, can you stay a moment?'' asked April

''I'll be waiting with Mark.'' her father said and left

''What is it honey?'' her mom asked

''I love you mom and I'm sorry.'' April said

''Sorry for what?'' she asked confused

''It doesn't matter, just thank you for everything you done for me.''

''It's not a problem sweetheart. I love you too.'' her mom kissed her cheek

* * *

And the competition begun. Glee kids were excellent, but so were the other contestants. While they were on the stage, April and Shelby read the lyrics of the song- it was clear that the kids wrote them for Shelby and April. It was too late to change anything, the music was already given to the band. They stared to each other not sure what to tell about the situation. But before they dared to say something, kids came in the room.

''While our judges decide about the points and the winners, we have special treat for you.'' the host said ''All vocal trainers will sing a song they picked up.''

Shelby and April were the last ones, just after Will. After dressing up, the assistants dragged them in opposite direction and on stage. Two microphones stood on opposite sides of the stage. April walked on stage first, as the music started, dressed in beautiful blue dress and high heels. Shelby was next, she moved to microphone dressed in black dress with her hair falling down her shoulders. April looked at the direction of her parents and saw their shocked faces.

Shelby and April started to sing together:

Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Shelby continued alone, looking in Aprils eyes

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
We will always be pretending

April sang looking at her parents

How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
If we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

April and Shelby together started again, April looking at Shelby again

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending

Shelby continued alone:

Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like nowhere's safe to go  
And it's such a shame  
Cuz if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know

Together again:

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending

The song was done, the audience stood up and started clapping for their performance-two Broadway actresses singing together once more. Glee kids were amazed at their performance and were nervous about what will April and Shelby do now. Shelby walked to the middle of the stage and hold out her hand for April. April looked at Shelby and it was suddenly clear for her- this is where she wants to be, with Shelby, forever. She smiled in a way she hadn't in years, walked to Shelby grabbed her hand and turned towards the audience bowing. Shelby and April went off the stage with big smiles on their faces.

''You were amazing!'' exclaimed Kurt as Shelby and April entered the room which was their to use

''Well thank you.'' grinned Shelby ''Who wrote the song?''

''We all did'' started Mercedes ''but Rachel and Kurt wrote the biggest part.''

''Thank you.'' April said smiling ''It's beautiful song.''

''Does this mean that you'll get together?'' asked Puck only to be elbowed hard by Santana

''You wrote the song hoping it'll bring us together?'' asked Shelby

''We did much more.'' grinned Mercedes

''Like what?'' Shelby demanded

''April!'' the door opened with a loud bang revealing angry Mark and April's parents

''What is the meaning of this?'' yelled Mark

''Where the hell did you come from?'' asked April's father looking at Shelby

''I've been here for last 11 years.'' Shelby shrugged

''April, honey you're confused.'' her mom started

''I'm not mom. I'm just finally deciding to live again, these years were empty and terrible for me. I wasn't brave enough 11 years ago and it coasted me my wife and my daughter. I'm not repeating that mistake again. You'll just have to choose, be there for me or not.'' April finished with tears in her eyes

''April, it's wrong!'' exclaimed Mark ''That kind of filth is the worst kind, you're going to Hell. Do you really want to spend eternity in Hell?''

''You're wrong, love is love, it doesn't matter if it's between man and woman, man and man or woman and woman. The only thing that matter is that pure, uncorrupted love. And if that means I'm going to Hell, let it be. At least I'll be in Hell with woman I love.'' April finished taking Shelby's hand in hers

''Sir,'' security appeared on the door ''We need to ask you to come with us.'' and he escorted them out much to April's delight

* * *

6 months later-Epilogue

''Hey mom.'' the voice on other side of phone said

''Hey baby,'' Shelby said ''How are you?''

''I'm fine, great actually.'' Rachel said excited ''I got in Julliard. I'll be moving to New York in 2 months.''

''Rach! That's great!'' Shelby smiled ear to ear

''What's up?'' April appeared in the kitchen

''Rachel got in Julliard.''

''Aww, our little baby is going on college.'' April started to cry

''Why is she crying?'' asked Rachel over the phone ''Quinn and I will be living a block away from you.''

''I believe it's midlife crisis.'' Shelby chuckled only to be hit on the shoulder ''Ouch! Geez, you're sensitive this days.''

''We're getting old Shelby!'' April started to walk away from Shelby and towards the living room

''Oh man, anyway when are you coming?'' asked Shelby

''Well, Quinn and I are searching on net for apartment. We'll move completely in 2 months. Dads are coming too, dad got a job offer from New York and it turned out that daddy's law firm wants someone in New York so they will be moving in their place within the month.''

''Really? That's great! Where did they buy apartment?''

''Oh you'll see.'' Rachel laughed

''What does that mean?''

''It means that I have to go! Talk to you soon, love you mom. Kiss April for me.'' and she hung up. Shelby just shook her head and went to bathroom. After washing her hands she saw something next to a sink. She finally knew why April was so sensitive lately and she had huge smile on her face.

''Oh honey!'' she called walking out of the bathroom

''In the living room.''

''Your test is done.'' Shelby said entering the room

''What? It is?'' April got up ''And?''

''You're pregnant.'' Shelby smiled

''Oh my God!'' April exclaimed and ran towards Shelby

* * *

Two months later, Quinn and Rachel moved in their new apartment, three buildings away from Shelby, April, Leroy and Hiram. Yes, Hiram and Leroy bought a flat two stores above Shelby and April. April was in her 3rd month of pregnancy and soon she would be able to move her 'fake belly' that her character had in the play. After a lot of pain, suffering and years, they once again had their little family back, with addition of a member or two.

* * *

So this is the end, thank you for reading it :D You're great and I hope you like the ending. So for one last time- R&R! ;)


End file.
